


You've Got Me

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: A Force of Two [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Finn has stayed up for three days in a row due to his insomnia. Rey helps.





	You've Got Me

* * *

   
"Finn?" Rey looked down at her roommate with a concerned expression on her face. He was currently lying on his bed, but his eyes were open.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep."

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"No. I just can't sleep."

Rey crossed her arms and shook her head. Did he really think she hadn't noticed? "Finn, you've been up for three days. You're starting to scare me."

"Just go back to bed. I'll be fine, alright?"

The brunette stared down at her friend for a brief moment before sitting down on his bed.

"What are you doing?" He glared at her, but scooted over so she had room to rest beside him.

"Joining you. What's it look like?"

"I told you not to worry about me."

"I'm not. I just decided to keep you company."

Finn grunted, but said nothing. After a lengthy silence, Rey turned on her side and faced him. She rested her hand on his and he accepted it. A little thrill went through Rey when Finn touched her.

"Have you been having problems sleeping for more than the past three days?"

He sighed. "Yeah, about a week. I don't know why I feel like this, but I've been restless all the time, but I'm too exhausted to sleep. It's weird."

"Maybe you just need to relax." Rey glanced at Finn and bit her lip, thoughts going through her mind. "Here, put your arm around me."

"Why?"

"Because cuddling is always effective when you need to sleep."

"Oh." Finn crinkled his brow, but he put his arm on Rey's waist and she did the same, scooting closer and gently rubbing his side with her hand.

He let out an appreciative moan and she smiled. "Does that feel good?"

"Yeah. You're nice and warm." Finn sighed, enjoying the softness of her curves as she scooted closer to him.

"I'm glad to hear that." Rey slowly slid her hand to Finn's upper torso, settling on his breastbone where his heartbeat was strong and a just a bit irregular. She smiled because she knew that he always got shy whenever she was this close.

There had always been an unspoken thing between them since they were teenagers. Neither one was bold enough to step forward and make their feelings known.

Rey continued to smooth circles on Finn's side and hummed a melody. After a while, Finn's breathing became more even and his head turned to the side. She smiled and closed her eyes, intending to sleep just as he was. But just when she was on the cusp of sleep, Finn's hand moved to her upper arm. He was still awake.

Rey tilted her head. "What is it, Finn?"

Silence. A deep sigh and then, "I love you."

She blinked for a moment and hugged him. Her heart began racing in her chest. This was not the way or the place that she'd hoped to hear him confess his feelings for her, but she didn't mind it one bit. "I love you."

Rey felt Finn's lips curve into a smile as he replied with a quiet, "Good", before he buried his face in her neck and they stayed together like that, neither one pulling away.

Tomorrow morning will be lovely, Rey thought to herself happily and she closed her eyes, allowing sleep to take over.

 


End file.
